Beautiful Lies
by Whisker Sage
Summary: When a blizzard strikes in the Clans and cats start being taken down one by one, the forest goes into panic. In a desperate attempt to take down the enemy, five will join together to defeat the cold and restore whatever peace there once was. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

**Beautiful Lies - Allegiances**

* * *

><p>"Out of suffering have emerged<p>

the strongest souls; the most massive

characters are seared with scars."

- Khalili Gibran

* * *

><p><strong>ThunderClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ivystar - silver and white tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

_Apprentice; Oakpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice; Mapleleaf_

**Warriors**

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderheart - pale gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_Apprentice - Spottedpaw_

Bumblestripe - pale gray tom with darker stripes

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dovewing - smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall - pale ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Cinderpaw_

Lilyheart - brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Stormcloud - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Rainpaw_

Snowtail - pure white tom with amber eyes

Dewfur - gray tom with blue eyes

Hollyfrost - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sorrelclaw - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernpelt - light gray tabby she-cat

Fireclaw - dark ginger tabby tom

Shrewpelt - brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice; Larkpaw_

Icefeather - large white tom with black tail

Echopath - silver tabby she-cat

Redstripe - cream and red tom

_Apprentice; Adderpaw_

Appleswipe - pure ginger tom with blue eyes

Willowmist - dappled gray and white she-cat

Ivyspots - pale gray she-cat

**Apprentices**

Mapleleaf - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderpaw - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw - dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Spottedpaw - gray tabby with ginger splotches

Rainpaw - white tom with green eyes

Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkpaw - pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes,  
>nursing Nectarkit, Graykit, and Thistlekit<p>

Amberheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat,  
>expecting Molewhisker's kits<p>

Graycloud - gray and white she-cat,  
>expecting Icefeather's kits<p>

**Elders**

Leafpool - pale brown tabby

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Ferretstar - gray and cream tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

Lizardclaw - golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Ivoryfur - gray tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice; Brackenbelly_

**Warriors**

Owlclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Snowbird - white she-cat

Scorchfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Pinenose - black she-cat with green eyes

Stoatfur - golden tabby tom

_Apprentice; Rootpaw_

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Grasswhisker - pale brown tabby she-cat

Spiketail - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Birdflight - brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice; Honeypaw_

Firepelt - ginger tom with amber eyes

Duskcloud - pale cream tabby tom

Crowflight - dark gray tom with black underbelly

Thornfang - dark gray tabby tom

Maskfur - black and white tom with blue eyes

Dogwhisker - dark blue and black tom

Whiteshade - white and black tom

Buzzstripe - golden and smoky tom

_Apprentice; Flypaw_

Nettlehead - dappled yellow and white tom

**Apprentices**

Brackenbelly - lithe calico she-cat

Honeypaw - ginger tabby she-cat

Rootpaw - brown tabby tom with crooked tail

Flypaw - light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Queens**

Nettlepool - brown tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Nutkit, Kinkkit, and Clawkit<p>

Shadeflower - black she-cat,  
>nursing Ferretkit and Silverkit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WindClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Heatherstar - pale brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Oatheart - pale brown tabby tom

_Apprentice; Cloudpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Rabbitfur - pale cream she-cat

**Warriors**

Gorsetail - gray and white tom with blue eyes

Leaftail - dark brown tabby tom

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

Featherheart - silver tabby she-cat

Hootwing - dark gray tom

Swallowfeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Hailstrike - light gray tom with blue eyes

Whitetuft - white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice; Toadpaw_

Tigerfrost - russet and black tom

Basilheart - dark gray tom

Eggshell - deep cream and yellow tom

_Apprentice; Nightpaw_

Spotfoot - yellow and white she-cat

Flowerflight - russet and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Foxpaw_

**Apprentices**

Foxpaw - orange tabby tom with black spots

Toadpaw - long-legged gray tabby tom

Nightpaw - black tom with amber eyes

Cloudpaw - light gray she-cat with darker paws

**Queens**

Littleleap - white she-cat with green eyes,  
>expecting Hootwing's kits<p>

**Elders**

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

* * *

><p><strong>RiverClan<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leader<strong>

Mallowstar - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

Heronwing - dark gray and black tom

**Medicine Cat**

Pricklenose - small gray and white tom

_Apprentice; Blizzardpaw_

**Warriors**

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice; Bearpaw_

Shimmerheart - silver tabby she-cat

Lakeheart - pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Havenwing - black and white she-cat

_Apprentice; Herbpaw_

Ripplepelt - dark gray tom with green eyes

Stormclaw - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Smokewing - gray and white she-cat

Bluetail - blue tabby tom with green eyes

Grassfoot - russet and spotted she-cat

_Apprentice; Crystalpaw_

Troutclaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes

Icebreeze - light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Grayfall - white and blue-gray tom

_Apprentice; Stagpaw_

Goldpelt - golden tom with russet flecks

_Apprentice; Swanpaw_

Lightclaw - white tom with dark gray splotches

Rushfang - dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Blizzardpaw - pale gray she-cat

Herbpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Bearpaw - gray tom with darker spots

Stagpaw - brown tom with green eyes

Crystalpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes

Swanpaw - white-flecked black she-cat

**Queens**

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat,  
>nursing Reedkit and Lilackit<p>

Goldenpetal - pale golden tabby she-cat,  
>nursing Honeykit<p>

**Elders**

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Cats Outside Clan<strong>

* * *

><p>Karsen - pale brown she-cat with cream splotches<p>

Flashes - white tom with amber eyes

Artemis - black and gray she-cat

Xena - mottled golden and brown tabby she-cat

Diamond - blue-gray she-cat

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lies - Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ivystar?"<p>

It was a freezing leaf-bare night, the wind howled through the tree branches and icy feelings trickled down every Clan cat's spine. Snow blanketed the forest like a pelt of fur, illuminating in the moonlight and making the terrain look as if it were crystallized. It was the leader of ThunderClan's favorite season; the lulling snowflakes that fell from the sky made her think of falling stars. Her eyes were closed, her silver muzzle pointed up as if to touch the clouds. It was these times that she didn't have to think of her duties, the entire colonization depending on her to make the right choices and calls...

"Ivystar?"

Letting out a breath of cold air, the pale tabby whipped her head over her shoulder, a look of slight annoyance plastered over her face. She ran a paw down ear before rotating completely to meet the cat's gaze equally. A tortoiseshell she-cat stood boldly behind her, Mapleleaf, the apprentice of their medicine cat. She wasn't the most graceful or agile feline, but she played her role as perfectly as any of the former healers did. The leader had a respect for her and she flicked her tail in greeting.

The apprentice dipped her head, before peering at the space next to her. "May I join you? I have something I'd like to discuss."

Ivystar let her sit, her blue gaze set on the young she-cat. "What is it?"

"StarClan has delivered a prophecy for me," Mapleleaf meowed, tensing as she spoke, "They gave me a prophecy...a warning."

"Recite it for me."

She closed her eyes, beginning to tremble as she copied the words that their ancestors had spoke to them.

_"Icy white monsters run through the forest_

_Destroying and trampling everything in their path_

_only can hearts of pure light can save_

_Black pelts and blue eyes will lead them away_

_And the terror will tremble in fear_

_Rest them in starry lights of the sky_

_And may their paws hold clarity to heal."_

Ivystar's expression was fairly calm, her ears flattened against her tabby striped head. _There isn't anything we can't handle, as long as we stick together_, she thought to herself in deep breaths. It was a very cliche comment, she was aware of that, but it was true and she spoke it softly to herself whenever things seemed rough. Next to her, Mapleleaf was hyperventilating, her chest heaving up and down like a branch in the wind. Sure, she was good at her job, but she wasn't the best at staying relaxed during serious injuries and strange words from StarClan. Most likely why Jayfeather refused to retire to the elders den.

She was sure that other leaders hadn't taken prophecies so seriously, but ever since her experience with the Dark Forest, she couldn't help but wonder: Will this omen be the same? It was a slim chance, but she was scary cautious to everything, which most cats said, made her extremely aware of her Clan and herself during battle and other emergencies. In a way, she was proud of her seriousness in silly things.

"Well Mapleleaf, you have never been wrong in previous omens; may we hope that our Clan will stay strong during the coming times of trouble. ThunderClan _will _thrive."

She tried to make it sound certain, but the leader could hear the trace of doubt around her tone. Clearing her throat, she dismissed the young she-cat, who padded away timidly. Ivystar glanced back up at the star-printed skies, her eyes twinkling from the bright lights that reflected in her pupils. Her ancestors would lead them to safety, which was something that uncertainty didn't shadow on. Her colonization would survive no matter what, as long as she led them.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, Flashes, are you sure?"<p>

The evening air was cool against the young she-cat's back as she stared hesitantly at the older white tom. A rushing river of water was the only distance between them, with a trail of far spread stone to travel on. The rocks were layered with ice, and the dark black feline was reluctant to cross, afraid of slipping into the freezing water. She placed a single paw onto one, flinching as it wavered along the substance shakily.

Her brother sighed in slight exasperation before calling, "Artemis, you'll be fine. For once, can you just take a risk? I promise that I'll catch your scruff if you fall!"

The she-cat stuck her tongue out at him, and heaved herself onto the first stone. The tom called to her encouragingly, his long tail zigzagging back and forth, for which he was named for. Artemis leaped to the next part of the path, flicking her ears from a small boost of confidence. Her paws led her across four more rocks before she pounced onto the grassy land of the forest. Her littermate nudged her, his chestnut eyes beaming with amusement.

"I knew you could do it," he teased, "You have his agility, mouse-brain."

She whipped her tail tip across his ear, a purr rising in her throat. "Whatever. Let's go find a place to stay for the night."

"Over there, by the holly bush."

They padded to the narrow opening between the undergrowth and a tree. There was enough space in the 'den' that both of them could sleep comfortably. Suddenly feeling extremely tired, Artemis scooped up the nearest patch of moss and spread it out in the spot. She curled up next to her brother and halfheartedly let out a quiet yawn. The forest was now almost noiseless, and glimmers of stars were printed across the navy blue sky. Wrapping her tail around her, she closed her cloudy eyes. It was a serene evening, a perfect setting for her to fall into a slumber in.

"Good night, Flashes," she whispered, "Father would have liked the stars."

"He'll see them. Don't worry, we will honor him, little sister."

"I know," she nodded, resting her muzzle on her paws, "Tomorrow..."

She let sleep drift her away into the unknown, its lullaby sounding in her ears. Usually, she could find a way to manipulate her dream into a calm setting in her old home. The small barn that she had lived in came into view and she joyfully raced towards the structure. All the familiar scents and sights brought joy to her heart, warming her as she entered the building. Hay littered the barn and mice scurried between the different places, just as it had been.

Leaping towards a straying rodent, she caught it swiftly. Tossing it into the air as she had done not long ago, she slit its throat just before catching it. The fresh scent of the prey made her rasp her tongue around her jaws. Wolfing the mouse down, she silently murmured a thank you for the food. Even in an unconscious state, they had never tasted do good. Tossing the empty carcass to the side, she licked her whiskers clean.

_Welcome Artemis, to your home. Isn't it nice?_

The gray and black she-cat glanced around, _"Who's there?" _Instead of an proper response, a streak of gray passed her like the wind and she flinched as she felt her neck fur rise. Another stream shot by her, until they were formulating a circle around her. It was so quick, she didn't have time to think. Shocked, she told herself, I can change this. There's no need to be scared. Attempting to focus, she widened her gray eyes as she couldn't banish the darkness. _It _was happening and she couldn't stop it, not even delay it. A cackle rang through the home, a shrill sound that she was terrified of.

The barn was now a midnight black and red splattered the walls. Continuous shrieks and yells for help echoed against the barriers. It was truly a nightmare and she wasn't able to escape it. Her paws felt as if they were being pulled in the ground; she couldn't move a bit and her eyes wouldn't stop staring at the horrific scene. _No...no...no! Stop this! _She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head as howls of fear began to close in.

_Don't try to push it away, Artemis. It's the destiny...your destiny._

_"NO!"_

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh...drama! Lol nope just kidding.<strong>

**I kinda had a writer's block after Artemis flicked him across the ear.**

**So sorry about the extremely cliche and horribly written ending to the prologue.**

**Ugh so I actually like the beginning but the ending is just ewewewewewew**

**Don't ask how she can manipulate dreams, that will be revealed later...**

**Um so yeah. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Lies - Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"The most beautiful people we have known are<p>

those who have known defeat, known

suffering, known struggle, known loss, and

have found their way out of those depths."

- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

* * *

><p>"Well we've walked quite a long distance, Flashes. When will we find them?" she asked impatiently.<p>

"Soon, Artemis, I think they're close. This was where he lived, anyway."

The tabby she-cat peered along the lines of the trees and bushes, her tail whisking behind her like a vine. The cold weather made her shiver from ear to paw and she solemnly journeyed on after Flashes. Twitching her whiskers, she looked up at the overrun sky, full of clouds that released snowflakes gradually. They fell softly, which reminded her of butterflies. They were fragile and easily broken, but they shared beauty that Artemis could not compare anything else too. Her pawsteps winced as they stepped through the layering snow, tensing to damage the perfect sheets.

As she and her brother traveled further, scents of other felines began to grow stronger. They were getting closer and she didn't know whether to feel excited or dangerously nervous. Technically, she was both at the moment. Trudging through the thickening sleet, she flicked her ear as a rustle in the undergrowth alerted her. However, before she could warn her sibling, a clear voice rang through the air.

"Hey! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"

She turned around, facing a group of six cats that all looked as if they were debating on whether to attack or discuss. She really hope they chose discussion between them.

Flashes leaned over to her ear and whispered, "That's them. Now let me talk to them, okay?" As if he could read her troubled mind, he added, "Everything will be good." The gray and black feline nodded as her brother stepped forward between her and the patrol, lifting his chin to seem brave and fluffing out his chest fur to appear stronger. A cream and red furred tom joined him in the middle, a head taller than him. She winced, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt.

"My name is Redstripe, warrior of ThunderClan. Why have you crossed our border?"

She watched, twitching her tail, as her littermate replied respectfully, "I am Flashes and this is my sister, Artemis." He waved his tail at her before continuing, "We came to speak to your leader about joining your Clan! We've heard lots about it...?"

A snort sounded from the circle of the cats, followed by, "Who does the kittypet think he is? Just going up to see Ivystar as if he's _important_ enough." She was irritated by whoever had insulted her sibling; they had no right to tease them. Redstripe, shot a glare at his group, obviously also annoyed by the unnecessary comment. Artemis could barely hear the muffled apology that responded to him. As the large wild cat turned his attention back to Flashes, he spoke, "Sorry about Oakpaw, my apprentice. He can be a pain in the neck sometimes. Anyway, we would be glad to take you back to the camp."

"Hey I'm not a pain in the neck..." a stubborn response faded away.

Her paws led her after the patrol, who began to walk down the hill towards whatever was their home. The circle surrounded her and Flashes, caging them inside a feline prison, which ticked her off slightly. Snow continued to fall on the forest, thickening the sleet on the ground. By the time sunset arrived, it would be hard to travel in such cold conditions. The warriors seemed to realize that because they quickened their pace gradually, forcing Artemis and Flashes to have to catch up with them until they were nearly running through the woods like rabbits. They kept going until Redstripe halted abruptly.

"We're here. You guys go in first and we'll be in right after you."

She nodded, bounding after her white littermate, who was wide-eyed as before them was a thorn tunnel. It was covered in ice, and Artemis hesitantly stepped in. The ground inside was slippery from melted snow flooding through it. Ducking and avoiding sharp pricks, her pelt occasionally caught onto the spikes hanging out from the barriers. Tugging them away, she halfheartedly listened as yowls of cats began to echo in the air and rays of light began to brighten the dark tunnel.

"Who are you? Redstripe, what happened?"

A silver and white tabby met them at the entrance, her tail lashing between her paws. Her eyes were gazing past Artemis, searching for the leader of the patrol that had found her. The cream and red tom appeared almost right after she called for him, bickering with the annoying apprentice, Oakpaw. The gray feline watched as he quickly straightened up as he saw the she-cat, plastering a look of seriousness onto his face but irritation also glinted in his expression.

"We found them in our territory, saying that they wanted to speak with you about joining, Ivystar," he spoke.

The tabby peered upon Artemis and Flashes, her gaze stern. "We are wild cats, born to hunt and fight for our survival. There are frequent days where surviving is hard and our surroundings are harsh. Prey can be scarce usually and battles with come between us and the other Clans. Disease can outbreak in the camp, not to mention badgers and foxes waiting for their next victim. Many of our warriors are willing to die for their home. Would you be willing to join in with these cruel elements?"

The dark furred she-cat didn't hesitate as she agreed, "Yes. We _want _to learn your ways."

Ivystar expression flickered with surprise, but it transformed back so quickly that she wasn't sure that she had seen it. "There is something else that you're hiding. I can see it in your eyes. What drew you here? To this specific out of the four?" Artemis flinched and stepped back, letting out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Our father was ThunderClan.

His name was Ebonyheart."

* * *

><p>"Artemis, from this day forward, you shall be known as-"<p>

A black and gray she-cat stepped forward, shuffling her paws rather nervously. "Ivystar, I was wondering if maybe my calling could start with Soot?"

The gorge was darker than they had been that morning and a thick sheet of snow still blanketed the ground. Flakes were showering onto the woods and clouds covered any light that could have been. Many that had appeared at the ceremony gasped lightly; she was presuming that newcomers didn't have the place to ask. Her brother shot a look at her, his cream ears flattened against his head. She knew it wasn't a choice that pleased him, but she still wished it.

"Flashpaw..." she said under her breath.

The leader flicked her ears in question, but shrugged and continued on, "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sootpaw. Your mentor shall be Icefeather. Icefeather, you are a tom that's loyalty to ThunderClan has never wavered. You're a valuable warrior; strong and clever. I trust that you will pass down these traits and everything you know to your new apprentice."

The newly-named novice turned her head towards her teacher, who padded up to her. He was an extremely towering feline, with white fur and a long black tail. His amber eyes greeted her with a friendly light as she touched noses with him respectfully. He seemed nice enough - would he be the same during training and patrols? Everyone else around them seemed to trust him, even think him a wise choice for her, so she relaxed slightly as the meeting was dismissed.

Sootpaw let out a small sigh, not only for Icefeather's welcoming personality, but also that no one had asked about her father. Both she and her sibling weren't ready to speak about it. She purred under her breath despite the shaky thought; she wasn't sure if they would ever be able to speak about him. She looked up to her mentor, whose fur was bristling as he gazed worriedly towards a den in the rocky walls of the gorge.

He must have noticed that she had caught him staring towards it, because he quickly explained, "That's the nursery. My mate, Graycloud, is expecting my kits in there. They're due anyday now." Straightening up, he spoke, "There may be a snowstorm soon - see the clouds? We'll go out tomorrow, when it's not as dangerous. For now, one of the apprentices can show you around so you'll know where everything is."

Icefeather padded away, and Sootpaw halfheartedly went off to look for another novice. She soon spotted a dark brown tabby picking at a thrush near an oak tree, his amber eyes glinting with disgust. As she approached the feline, she mewed, "Hi! Um...my mentor told me to find someone to show me the camp? Uh, if you're not too busy?" She winced as she spoke; this was awkward.

The apprentice looked up in surprise, "Oh, yeah sure! You're the loner - I mean new member." Glancing at the prey he had been judging, he threw the carcass to the side. "I'll show you where you'll be staying first. C'mon!" Before he took off, he flicked his ears in embarrassment, "I'm Adderpaw by the way."

Sootpaw nodded, following him towards a cave in the walls. Bushes bordered the entrance of the den and clumps of grass stuck through the cracks of the rocks. As they ducked into the room, multiple felines greeted them with bright faces. She recognized the annoying bark-colored apprentice from the patrol that had found her, Oakpaw. He scowled at her when she peered in his direction. Unsure how to respond, she stuck her tongue out at him. He was taken aback and he blinked in surprise. A bracken pelted she-cat next to him simply purred. _"Shut up, Larkpaw!"_

Two silver tabbies were curled up next to each other in a corner, grooming their fur. They had similar features, but their differences were clear to see. One carried ginger splotches while the other had black stripes. The sable streaked feline piped up after moments of silence, "Welcome to ThunderClan! I'm Cinderpaw and this is Spottedpaw. We're Adderpaw's sisters."

"I'm Sootpaw."

The splotched she-cat purred, "Yeah, we know."

Her cheeks became a bright red as she murmured, "Oh..."

She left the cave after Adderpaw, embarrassed at her stupidity. Staying quiet, she listened carefully to everything her taught her about her new home. He showed her the rest of the landmarks, like the medicine cat's den and the nursery. Sootpaw mentally marveled at everyone's kindness, especially the queen's; they were so accepting, despite her not being borne into the Clan.

As the tour ended, she thanked him for showing her around before setting off to get a piece of prey, which her teacher had insisted she have. Not wanting to seem greedy, the dark gray she-cat plucked a small mouse out of the pile and carried it to the the new nest her fellow apprentices had set up for her. The catch was perfect in the cold weather, she was toasty warm in the moss and she was as full as a badger when she finished.

_Could life get any better? _she thought.

Resting her chin on her paws, she flattened her ears against her head and shut her eyes. Sleep drifted her far...far...away...

* * *

><p><em>"Sootpaw!"<em>

She shot up from her nest in shock, whipping her head around. Everyone in the apprentices den was gone and when she looked outside, all she saw was white. Clenching her teeth from chattering, she raced outside into the freezing snow. The camp was a victim of the snowstorm, falling under the pressure of the swirling winds above. When she took in what was happening, she was partially mesmerized by the wonderland around her. It was all ashen; like it had been painted.

It was still nighttime and clouds were still shielding the silver jewels of the sky. But the flakes looked like they were the star's replacements.

For a second, she just wanted to stand there and watch the magnificent show of sleet.

"Sootpaw!"

She glanced at her left, where her littermate was calling for her, terror in his wide eyes. She trekked towards him, weighed down by the amount of snow crashing down on them. It seemed like the whole Clan was gathered by him, all trying to save themselves from the blizzard that was affecting them greatly. Some felines were shivering greatly, stumbling and shaking like the earth was moving. Most were just huddled together, trying to stay warm.

"Flashpaw! Why aren't we leaving?" she asked as she joined him.

Shaking his head, he replied, "The thorn tunnel is too icy. Nobody can climb up because it's just too slippery."

Pressing next to her sibling, she lowered her head in fear. She hadn't even known such cold was possible...

"We will be okay. Ivystar is figuring something out," her brother promised.

_I wish._

* * *

><p><strong>Mwuahahahaha kinda a cliffhanger because you guys are my faves<strong>

**So yeah I am so so so so sorry about not updating.**

**I have just had things going on and I have not been able to write.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, I was just eekkkkkk**

**And there's a blizzard going on, which I imagine is very rare in the Clans.**

**So that's why they are all freaking out.**

**You don't need to agree with me, it's just my _imagination..._**

**Okay bye, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Lies - Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"My mission in life is not merely to<p>

survive, but to thrive; and to do so

with some passion, some compassion,

some humor, and some style."

- Maya Angelou

* * *

><p>"Brackenbelly! Come on!"<p>

A lithe calico she-cat ran over to her mentor, her ears flattened against her head from the cold. Letting out a foggy breath, she joined the gray tabby tom by the camp entrance. Her whole Clan was gathered together, trying to keep warm from the howling winds and showering snow. Most of the felines were pressing beside each other and some were huddling around the kits to make sure they weren't freezing. They were all getting ready to leave the area, for there was too much sleet falling into the brambles.

"Ivoryfur, where has Ferretstar said we'll go?" she asked.

Her blueish purple eyes glimmered as she spoke; she was always complimented on their rare hue. And the glint in her pupils never died, for in tough situations she would alway stay positive and look on the bright side. _"That," _her teacher had said once when there had been a bout of greencough, _"is what makes you such a good medicine cat." _She had helped minimize the number of cases while boosting up her clanmates' confidence.

He flicked his tail without looking up, "We've planned to go to the abandoned Twoleg den near the border. It'll be warmer there, and most likely more stable."

"But that's on ThunderClan territory-"

"We'll worry about that after we are safe," Ivoryfur merely said, "Let's go now."

She frowned from the terse answer, a rush of concern shooting through her for her mentor and her Clan. _He's not usually as cross, _Brackenbelly thought solemnly as she followed him towards the entrance. Dark thoughts were being created inside her mind of the harsh leaf-bare; if he was worried, then she had to be _seriously_ worried. What if they didn't survive the season - what if it was too cold to hunt, to care for the younger kits...

"We're leaving! Come on!" her teacher meowed gravely, "Do you have the borage and-"

Nodding, she said, "Borage, catmint, juniper, marigold, everything!"

Letting out a nervous sigh into the frosty air, she shook out her snow-covered pelt before swinging the usable herbs over her ginger and black splotched fur. As she walked alongside her clanmates, she looked back at her home. Everything was white, and she could barely recognize anything. Ivoryfur beckoned for her to stop dawdling and hurry, making her flicked her tail in silent protest.

Taking in a deep breath, she whirled around and this time, she didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Brackenbelly shivered continuously, her body feeling like it was being rocked back and forth. They'd reached the Twoleg den, but soon found out that it wasn't as warm as they hoped. The cold wood flooring did nothing to help their freezing bodies, along with the fact that there were holes and cracks in the walls. She could hear her leader and deputy whispering in terror at the entrance of the room. Hoping they would be able to sort everyone out, she pawed at the herbs in front of her to try and get her mind off the weather.<p>

She could see both of the queens huddled in a circle around their litters, vigorously licking them warm. All looked frozen, chattering their teeth as they tried to find warmth in their surroundings. Cats as little as them shouldn't have had to experience such harsh environments in leaf-bare. Nobody should have had to experience such harsh environments.

"What did we do to deserve this-"

A sudden wail made everyone stop what they were doing, even the ones that had been right next to the feline. A black she-cat was hovering over a small ball of fur, her mouth wide open and ready to cry out again. The young queen's eyes were watering as she nudged the tiny kit gently, meowing for him to get up. As the tom didn't move, she collapsed next to him in a fit of yowls. A black and white feline gently placed his paw onto her back, trying to comfort the mourning she-cat.

"It was Snakekit's time, Shadeflower," the warrior murmured quietly.

"I want him back Maskfur! We didn't even walk that far in the cold! Why mine?"

Brackenbelly padded up to the pair silently, her eyes focused on the dead kitten. His littermates were huddled in terror next to him, trying to get their brother to get back up. They just didn't understand - they didn't want to accept that he was gone. Beckoning carefully to the siblings, she whisked them back gingerly with her tail towards the walls of the den. Away from their grieving mother.

Looking up to her with large eyes, the larger of the two asked, "When will Snakekit be able to play again? He won't wake up!"

She purred halfheartedly as her heart dropped, "He won't be able to play anymore, Ferretkit. Snakekit is in StarClan's paws now-"

His sister bawled, "Why did they take him? We want him back! Can we visit him?"

The medicine cat apprentice's eyes dulled slightly as she replied, "I don't know. I-I'm sorry. You can't visit him."

The littermates let out pitiful cries as they ran back to Shadeflower, refusing to look at her. Both fell onto the ground next to the scrap of fur that was once their brother. Brackenbelly tensed with cloudy eyes as she realized that she could have saved him. She could have seen how cold he was and tried at least to help the little kit. Although the light in her eyes didn't die, she felt sick to her stomach realizing that she failed.

Not failed because she didn't save his life.

But failed because she hadn't tried.

_Failure._

She was a failure.

_Failure._

She swore she wouldn't let that happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

**Pebblewish, I hope it's alright that I let Snakekit die like this.**

**xXxChasingDreamsxXx I hope you liked Brackenbelly's POV. I tried my best. :D**

**Don't ask why she so strongly believes she is a failure, for that will come soon!**

**Okay, please read and review!**

**I'm sorry for not updating and having such a sucky chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Lies - Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"Avoiding danger is no safer in the<p>

long run than outright exposure. The

fearful are caught as often as the bold."

- Helen Keller

* * *

><p>Nightpaw could think of better ways to start the day.<p>

When he had waken up, he was shocked to find sleet practically burying the apprentices den. It had been snowing lightly earlier that night, when he had been told to move to the burrow due to it, but he'd never imagined that it would fall through into the room. He was now digging into the ice and frost along with the other novices, along warriors trying to save them from above. His black pelt was sprinkled with white as he bitterly drilled towards the top, and he shivered like crazy.

How was it even possible?

Beside him, his sister, Cloudpaw, was also clawing at the powder-like substance, her eyes narrowed in irritation. He didn't blame her - it was pretty annoying to find out that they were trapped underground. Letting out a sigh, he leaped to the highest part of the snow that was stable and began to kick the flakes behind him with his claws. He could hear a whine, followed by multiple spits of ice, and a shake of fur. With a snort, the black tom meowed, "Sorry Foxpaw."

A orange tabby sprung up next to him, sticking out a tongue teasingly. Nightpaw rolled his eyes with a purr, continuing to swipe at the sleet repeatedly. They cleared the white faster together, and as he swept back a huge lump, mews of his clanmates began to ring into their den. Sticking out a paw into the remaining snow, he let out a cloudy gasp as all of it came crashing down into the room. The dark-pelted tom scrambled up towards the surface, his lungs gasping for fresh air as he tore to the top.

"Nightpaw! Cloudpaw! Oh, my kits!"

A light-colored tabby showered him and his sister in licks almost immediately when they emerged into the circle of their Clan, and scolding them for worrying her in between. It almost made him mad - it wasn't their choice to be trapped by loads of snow - but he decided that she had just been terrified for them. He squirmed quietly as her tongue rasped over his ashen-flecked head fur and a bright red blush forming on his cheeks for being fussed over by his mother.

"Sedgewhisker, I'm okay," he mewed, trying his best to hide his embarrassment. He could see in the corner of his eye, that beside him, Cloudpaw was struggling to free herself from their mother's grasp.

"I know you are, but I was so concerned..."

"Everyone, quiet! Heatherstar is speaking." Featherheart suddenly shushed them, her puffed tail sweeping over her paws.

When all of them had turned their attention towards their leader, the pale brown she-cat leaped onto the large rock where she always made her announcements. Heatherstar's sharp blue eyes were dim with cold and as she began to call out, "I am pleased to see that all four apprentices have escaped safely! But before we can truly celebrate, we must find a place safe for us to shelter in until the storm has passed. Oatheart and I," she spoke clearly, glancing at her deputy, "have agreed that the Horseplace is a perfect place to stay. It's not too far anyway."

Hushed protests and doubts arose in the crowd of cats that were watching her, all shocked of the idea of traveling to a dung-smelling Twoleg structure with towering animals ready to stomp on whomever interfered with their territory. They were pretty surprised. Nightpaw was optimistic though - despite the earlier incident that morning - and he was excited for what he liked to call, an opportunity.

He'd heard stories about the landmark as well. The elders had used to tell him remarkable adventures about the creatures that lived there and the strange felines that also dwelled with them. The black tom had been astounded about anyone that wanted to spend their entire lifetime next to _thundering paws _and _ear-sized teeth. _Shaking out his fur in excitment and slight fear, he bounded after the group, who had decided to leave right away.

"Nightpaw! Come on!" Foxpaw suddenly called to him.

Padding over to the orange tom, he asked, "Where's Cloudpaw?"

"Over by Littleleap. She's deathly afraid that she's going to kit during the journey."

"Oh StarClan hopes she doesn't. We'd be in even bigger trouble. Not to mention tiny furballs scrambling around our paws."

They both laughed, but before one could speak again, a sharp-toned voice interrupted them. "Hey! Get a move on, you two! The whole Clan's waiting for you!" a warrior named Furzepelt yelled, her eyes narrowed in irritation. The gray and white she-cat's glare was mostly fixed on Foxpaw, and Nightpaw remembered with amusement how the apprentice had once snuck a fire ant into her nest, a dare that their friend, Toadpaw, had given him. The feline had been itching all over by the time it was dawn.

"We're coming! Sheesh!" they meowed, snickering. Neither one had to say anything to know that they were both thinking about the event. The two raced towards the group, wide grins plastered on their face. As they circled around into the crowd, Furzepelt shot them an angry look before stalking away with a stubborn attitude. _Rabbit-brain__, _the dark-pelted apprentice thought with a snort.

* * *

><p>The walk to the Horseplace was nearly unbearable - the ice and frost made Nightpaw's legs feel as if they were falling off. By the time they reached the nearest barn, his teeth were chattering like crazy and his limbs shivered dangerously. His sable fur looked almost completely ashen, and his long, sleek tail was stiff from the cold. His clanmates weren't much better; the journey had been slightly long and some had running noses and bright pink cheeks.<p>

To make matters worse, the doors of the structure had been sealed shut so cats were trying to find a way in. As he pawed at a small slope by the opening, he heard an impatient cough behind him. Shaking flakes out of his pelt, he looked up to see Cloudpaw, whose face was now had a vibrant scarlet flush to it. Her light gray fur was white as well and she clenched her jaw tightly.

"Come on, Oatheart found an break in one of the walls," she mewed, her ears flattened against her head.

He gave relieved sigh, which came out as a foggy breath. Following his sister to the opening, he rejoiced when he saw the tear at the bottom of the barrier, wide enough for a single cat to slip in at a time. The deputy was instructing felines to go in, his tail waving around as he placed orders. With a purr, Nightpaw slide into the building with his approval, stretching his paws as he entered.

The room was huge - large bales of hay were scattered across the flooring and mice scrambled around, easy enough to catch. The novice leaped across the hard ground while aiming for one of the piles, instantly feeling warmer as he plummeted into the straw with a laugh. He watched as more gathered inside, all as ecstatic as he was. Closing his eyes, he thought, _I'll sleep first and then I'll eat something, and maybe I'll practice training moves with Foxpaw tomorrow-_

A loud yowl cut through his schedule, making him shoot up in surprise. A pale brown streak pounced down from a higher level of the barn, slamming into Flowerflight, a new warrior. As he straightened his fur, Nightpaw watched as the loner raised unsheathed claws to strike the she-cat, causing another, Spotfoot, to shove her away before she could hit. The two wrestled for a while, but soon, the outsider managed to push her away.

"Get out of here!" the loner growled, her blue eyes narrowed. She pawed at the bigger felines, and for a second, Nightpaw thought she was absurd for even thinking about trying to take on so many. But she only hissed again and climbed back up to her ledge; disappearing into the shadows.

With a yelp, Flowerflight followed her up, swinging her tail over the floor. As she vanished into the darkness as well, a few snarls and swipes could be heard before a loud gasp echoed off the walls. After heartbeats of silence, the black tom watched as she descended with a blue-gray scrap of fur hanging in her jaws. The brown outsider followed with a cruel expression on her face, but didn't say anything.

"Everyone, this is Karsen," Flowerflight said, her voice muffled, "Don't be angry at her. She was only trying to protect this kit, Diamond," she continued, gesturing at what she was carrying. Nightpaw rolled his eyes, embarrassed that he hadn't realized that it had been a kitten.

"I've taken care of her long enough," the loner suddenly snapped, "You wild cats take her. She'll be be better off anyway since I'm expecting my own. If you do, you're welcome to stay and take all the mice you want - as long as you keep out of my business."

"What?"

Heatherstar stepped forward, her fur bristling in slight annoyance. "We'll stay here if whether you like it or not. You're outnumbered either way." A feline abruptly whispered something in her ear, and with a calmer tone, she said, "But we'll take care of the kit, if you're too selfish to."

Karsen growled but quietly retreated back to her own section, leaving them alone. Nightpaw thought happily that there would be one more apprentice to train, and he eagerly turned his attention to his leader, who was beginning the ceremony to accept Diamond into the group. The brown she-cat raised her gaze to the roof of the structure, and he was aware that she was trying to look to StarClan.

"From this day forward, until you receive your apprentice name, you shall be known as Bluekit. Sleep well, little one, and tomorrow, you shall meet your new family. I know you will make a fine warrior," Heatherstar whispered, beckoning for Flowerflight to leave her by Littleleap. The queen eagerly curled around the newly-named member as she was set down, grooming her softly as if she was her own.

Nightpaw looked up, his mind spinning. A new cat, a temporary home, what could be a stranger series of events? Resting his chin on his paws, he closed his eyes with a soft sigh. _I guess we'll see where this leads to, _he thought quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHHAHA I wrote a new chapter finallyyyy<strong>

**I am so sorry for not updating it's just ugh stuff like school and activities and i got my computer taken away for a while eek**

**I was just too busy and I am so so so so sorry. But thank you for being patient! :)**

**So how did you like it ScipioPB? I hope I wrote Nightpaw okay.**

**And Pebblewish, I hope it's okay if I wrote Diamond into the Clan like this.**

**Okay please read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Lies - Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"A hero is an ordinary individual who<p>

finds the strength to persevere and

endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."

- Christopher Reeve

* * *

><p>"You're so selfish, Rushfang! You never think of anyone but yourself!"<p>

"Isn't that what selfish means?"

Rushfang flicked his tail with a snarl, padding away with a plump minnow dangling from his jaws. He could hear Blizzardpaw hissing and yowling insults behind him, her fur bristling in irritation. They had gotten into a fight over the prey - he wanted it for himself and she wanted to give it to Goldenpetal, the queen who had become ill ever since the cold weather had started. She was nursing a kit who desperately needed milk, the other had died earlier, and he wasn't wasn't going to tell them, but he felt a little bad. Just a little. The warriors were the important cats that fed the Clan, so they deserved the first catches.

"Ergh...oh you little-"

"Let him be, we'll find something better for Goldenpetal. Come on, I bet she'll enjoy a trout more."

As he settled into the warriors den, he could see out of the corner of his eye, Blizzardpaw obviously complaining about how _rude _and _foxhearted _he was to her siblings that had bounded into the scenario. The three stalked off after she shot him one last glare, and he felt relieved that he could finally eat his minnow in peace. Licking his whiskers, he was partially aware of the nasty gossip that his clanmates were starting behind him. It wasn't as if their murmurs were about how many ticks they had taken off the elders.

"Sheesh, Rushfang, you could've just given it up," a voice sounded behind him, "I would've been the right thing to do."

The dark gray tom looked up, his gaze annoyed. "And lose? You go on and blab about doing good but know it's not my _thing_, Lightclaw."

His brother settled next to him, his blue eyes stern as he replied, "Queens and elders eat first. When are you ever going to learn that? You've broken that code so many times that I think Mallowstar is seriously thinking about kicking you out! Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one on your side - and that's because I'm kinda forced to because you're my brother," he chuckled to himself, earning a angry look from Rushfang.

"I could care less about who liked me and who didn't. Mousewhisker and Minnowtail hate me but I don't complain," he snapped.

"Our parents don't _hate _you. They're just...um...occupied with patrols and stuff."

Rushfang narrowed his eyes, his neck fur bristling. "And they manage to spend time with you? Go away Lightclaw, I don't want to talk to you. Go flirt with Swanpaw or something."

He knew he liked the apprentice and wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage, even if it meant making him mad. His littermate's gray cheeks instantly became a bright roseate as he stalked out of the den with a frown plastered on his face. "For StarClan's sake, I was just trying to help, but you just have to find a way to ruin everybody's day!" he meowed before disappearing completely, his long tail streaming behind him. Rushfang honestly didn't care - he was always trying to show him up somehow - and continued to eat his catch without hesitation.

As he finished the meal, he mischieviously tucked the carcass underneath the nest next to him, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't care at all if nobody liked him, and in fact, he thought they were all mousebrained. Friends and family meant nothing to him, escpecially when they were all cruel and hateful. His parents didn't care about him even before he was snarky, his brother was just a showoff, and everyone else was too rude to understand him.

So why not be mean?

* * *

><p>"Rushfang! Get up! There's a blizzard!"<p>

Ashen painted the entire camp and flakes were falling down faster than he'd ever seen. Half of RiverClan was already gathered together in the open space, obviously debating over where to go. The area wasn't safe to stay in, so they would have to shelter in somewhere more stable, which he figured out without question. As he trekked outside of the den towards the others, he let out a quiet yelp as he sank down into the sleet. Two of his clanmates whipped around at his cry, but when they saw him, they only let out wails of laughter.

Blowing white off his head, he felt anger bubble up inside of him but he kept his loud mouth shut. Instead of snapping, he trudged through the powder in the opposite direction, leaving the camp with a small growl. They were too stupid to figure out a plan, so he figured why couldn't he ditch? His belly fur bristled against the ground and he could feel himself sinking more as he continued to move. Nobody would miss him and he was better off by himself.

Letting out a snarl, he pushed his way through the trees until he could no longer see the others. His mind began to formulate a plan: go to the Horseplace because it wasn't too far, then leave the Clans entirely once new-leaf came. It was foolproof, for there was plenty of prey scrambling there and he even knew the cat that lived in the hay bales, Karsen. He had encountered her during a patrol once when she had ventured out too far and went across the border. Surely she wouldn't be _that_ much of a pain. He began to move faster, his legs freezing as he plowed through the snow.

How the legendary tribe felines did it everyday, he had no idea.

The dark gray tom reached the barns soon enough after he ventured for a while and by then, his paws felt numb with pain. The towering doors of the structures were sealed shut, but he ended up finding a break in one of the walls, which he slid in through while shivering from ear to tail tip. _Mrrow! _With his chattering teeth and frozen limbs, he was extremely surprised to find a large group of cats inside the room.

He should've thought the whole plan through.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? WindClan's already claimed it for themselves!" a loud hiss came from a pale smoke-colored tom.

Rushfang gasped as he was knocked down by the speaker and was bowled over into the barriers. His head pounded with pain and he coughed, his vision clouding. Too shocked to speak and too weak and cold to fight back, he watched as an older feline ordered the apprentice to stand down, earning a disrespectful snarl. The last thing he thought before he blacked out was, _He's a lot like me._

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? Are you RiverClan because you smell like fish! How does eating fish make you fat-"<p>

"Cloudpaw! Leave him to rest and eat his prey!"

Rushfang blinked, his mind spinning from the many questions the apprentice was asking him. He had only waken up a while ago but he felt more awake than ever, since the WindClan medicine cat had given him chamomile to strengthen his heart and mind. Stretching his limbs, he chewed on a piece of the plump mouse someone had brought him. There were many rumors about how cold hearted the members were, but he thought they weren't all that bad.

Replaying the inquiries in his thoughts, he swallowed the meat and meowed, "I'm okay, I am RiverClan, and I have no idea."

"Where's the rest of your Clan? What does fish taste like-"

"Cloudpaw! Leave him alone!"

The gray she-cat whipped her head towards the medicine cat. "Okay! Okay! I was just curious. Sorry, Rabbitfur!"

He watched as the novice raced away, her tail in between her legs, obviously embarrassed about being scolded by a herbalist. Stretching his limbs, he was relieved that he wouldn't have anymore interviews from anyone, even though he had been patient and quiet during them. If one had even tried to say hello to him at his camp, he probably would've hissed at them. But some word must have gotten out at a Gathering or such about his mean attitude because some of the members were giving his suspicious looks, not even daring to speak to him.

He thanked Rabbitfur as she left some poppy seeds next to him, insisting that he would need sleep if he were to meet up with his clanmates the next day. Rushfang was a little surprised at that she thought he was going to leave, but he didn't say anything for he was afraid that she would tell the others. Lapping up the small herbs, he closed his eyes, beginning to think about the future problems that he knew would come.

Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER<strong>

**it didn't take me a whole weekend to write a chapter :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Since all the other main characters are nice, I made Rushfang kinda mean and a brat.**

**hehhehe**

**Don't worry, much about his past will be revealed laterrrr :)**

**kay bye, please read and review!**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hello everyone!**

**I apologize for not updating last week.**

**I have had a bit of a writers-**

**no I've had a truckload of writer's block. :(**

**Unfortunately****, I have very few ideas of where to go with this story. I did have a plot, but after a while it seemed simply ridiculous and cliche. **

**Sadly, I have decided to put this story on hiatus, until I can create a better plot to it.**

**If you are wondering what the plot was going to be, it was going to be that the four characters + Redstripe were going to go on a quest to find out what was causing the cold, after Bramblebelly received a prophecy about the four and how the cold wasn't caused normally, the same prophecy that Mapleleaf got. They trekked into the mountains and found Sootpaw and Flashpaw's father, who was (oblivious to them) causing the weather.**

**They defeated him and so on, before returning to find most of their clanmates dead - for they had been gone so long - and the few that lived formed new Clan, under the leadership of the four saviors (Bramblebelly, Redstripe, Nightpaw, and Rushfang).**

**Sootpaw died :( killed by her father, who did not know she was his daughter. (Cliche, right?)**

**Oh and Flashpaw died of the cold**

**So I will be publishing more chapters once I have a better plot going.**

**Thank you for the support, and I truly feel sorry for having so much writer's block and continuous stops.**


End file.
